Je ne crois pas au compte de fée
by Kimmy15
Summary: Harry Potter à été seul toute sa vie. Pourtant un soir tout va changer lorsqu’il fera la rencontre d’un garçon pas comme les autres qui l’aidera à travers toutes les épreuves. Pourtant qui est-il donc? Pourquoi les Malfoy semblent avoir peur de lui? Slash
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention** : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing** : H/D (plus tard) et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Harry Potter à été seul toute sa vie. Pourtant un soir tout va changer lorsqu'il fera la rencontre d'un petit garçon pas comme les autres qui l'aidera à travers toutes les épreuves. Pourtant qui est-il donc? Pourquoi les Malfoy semblent avoir peur de lui? Slash, basé surtout sur Peter Pan.

**Note à la fin du prologue!**

**Prologue :**

C'était une nuit étoilée, la lune brillait clairement dans le ciel et donnait un air romantique partout où sa lumière pouvait se rendre. Pourtant, dans un endroit sombre et lugubre où même les rayons presque magiques de cette lumière ne pouvaient pénétrer. Un tout jeune enfant aux cheveux blond argenté pleurait. Les arbres craquaient aux alentour de lui et des bruits d'animaux effrayant semblait s'approcher. Il avait beau pleurer le plus fort possible pour que ses parents reviennent le chercher, mais ils ne revenaient pas.

Jamais ils ne reviendraient.

Dans cette forêt sombre où il ne semblait y avoir que des choses maléfiques, s'aventura pourtant une petite lumière brillante. Intriguer par les pleurs de cet enfant, elle s'était laissé guider jusqu'à lui. En le voyant là, seul et tremblotant par le froid, elle décida de le ramener avec lui, loin d'ici, dans un endroit où jamais il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter d'être laisser seul.

En voyant cette douce lumière flotter devant ses yeux embrouiller par les larmes. Le jeune enfant cessa de pleurer et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres rouges. La lumière laissa tomber sur lui quelques particules de joies qui le fit flotter dans les airs.

À ce moment, un rire d'enfant illumina cette forêt sombre qui était habiter par des cris d'angoisse à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. L'enfant et la lumière disparurent bientôt dans le ciel étoilé et cette lugubre forêt redevint comme elle était auparavant. Vide et sombre comme elle le serait à tout jamais.

À des milliers de kilomètres de là. Un autre jeune enfant pleurait, mais il ne pleurait pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il pleurait pour la perte de ses parents qui lui avait été arraché par une éclaire verte qui l'avait frappée lui aussi. Pourtant, lui ne mourra pas, la seule marque que cette éclaire verte lui laissa fut une emprunte magique sur son front et une immense tristesse qui l'habitait désormais.

Malheureusement pour lui, la petite lumière ne viendrait pas le secourir, puisqu'elle était déjà occupée ailleurs. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne sera pas soupoudrer d'une pluie de joie et ne pourra pas quitter ce monde pour aller rejoindre l'autre jeune enfant. Il devra rester ici et attendre qu'un homme avec une moto volante vienne le secourir et l'emmène vers son triste destin.

Et personne ne peut changer cela…

Enfin pas pour l'instant.

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre et la punition**

Six longues années s'écoulèrent. L'enfant qui n'avait pas pu être secouru par la petite lumière était maintenant âgé de sept ans et il était encore tout seul. Bien qu'il habitait désormais chez son oncle et sa tante, il se sentait encore triste et abandonné émotionnellement, car bien que physiquement il ne l'était plus, ces grandes personnes ne l'aimaient pas et ne faisait que le strict minimum pour lui. Il le faisait vivre dans un placard sombre et son jeune cousin semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le traiter de tous les noms et le battre à quelques occasions.

Un soir, alors qu'ils l'avaient laissé seul à la maison pour aller dans une grande fête où toute la famille avait été invitée, excepter lui bien sure, il était monter dans la chambre de son cousin malgré le fait que son oncle le lui ait interdit et il observait les étoiles qui brillaient par la fenêtre ouverte.

C'était un de ses passes temps préférés bien qu'il ne pouvait le faire que très rarement, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans son petit placard lugubre et rempli d'araignée.

Profitant de l'absence de sa parenté, le jeune garçon parti à la recherche de papier et de crayons de couleurs pour dessiner le ciel qui était particulièrement beau ce soir là. Il dut redescendre en bas pour aller en chercher et lorsqu'il revint, il se mit tout de suite à l'œuvre. Pourtant il fut bientôt interrompu dans son dessin par une voix qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Demanda une voix curieuse.

Celui qui dessinait sursauta en apercevant un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond à la fenêtre.

« Com… Comment as-tu fais pour arriver là?? » Demanda-t-il un peu effrayer puisqu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir quelqu'un apparaître à la fenêtre du deuxième étage.

« J'ai volé jusqu'ici bien sure. » Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Comment tu t'appelles? » Demanda-t-il ensuite en entrant dans la chambre et en observant tout comme s'il était chez lui.

« Harry » Répondit-il simplement en observant l'étrange petit garçon qui fouillait maintenant dans les tiroirs de son cousin. « et toi? »

« Moi je m'appelle Draco. » Répondit le blond en se couchant par terre pour regarder sous le lit.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air curieux et finit enfin par demander la question qu'il voulait poser depuis un bon moment déjà. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au juste? »

« Je cherche ma fée. Est-ce que tu l'aurais vu? » Répondit Draco en posant une autre question à son tour. « Depuis quelques temps elle vient toujours par ici et il faut toujours que je la retrouve. »

« Ta fée? » Demanda le jeune Harry d'une voix incrédule. « Je n'ai jamais vu de fée, à quoi ça ressemble? »

Draco arrêta ses recherches pendant un instant pour regarder le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et essayer de lui expliquer. « Et bien… c'est tout petit, ça brille et… ça vole. Alors est-ce que tu l'as vue? » Demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Harry regarda autour de lui en espérant voir quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à la description que Draco lui avait faite d'une fée, mais n'en trouva malheureusement aucune trace. Il fit donc un signe négatif de la tête avec regret.

Le sourire de Draco diminua un peu d'intensité, mais il resta quand même en place. « Bon et bien, je vais aller la chercher ailleurs! » Dit-il en se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers la fenêtre.

« Attend! » S'écria Harry qui ne voulait pas voir la seule personne qui lui avait vraiment adressé la parole depuis plusieurs années disparaître comme cela.

Draco se retourna vers lui et leva les sourcils d'un air attentif.

Harry chercha rapidement quelques choses à dire pour convaincre le jeune blond de rester, mais finalement il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, car une fois que les yeux argentés de Draco rencontrèrent les verts émeraude d'Harry, quelque chose changea. Aucun des deux ne suent exactement quoi, mais le blond n'eut plus envie de repartir.

Il redescendit de la fenêtre et vint s'asseoir à coté d'Harry tout en continuant d'observer la chambre bordellique où il se trouvait.

« Alors c'est ici que tu habites. » Dit-il en s'étendant par terre.

« Non, ici c'est la chambre de mon cousin. » Répondit Harry en regardant par terre.

« Ah c'est lui l'énorme chose que j'ai vu l'autre soir! » Dit Draco en se relevant et en allant sauter sur l'énorme lit qui se trouvait dans la chambre.

« Tu ne devrais pas sauter sur ce lit! » Dit Harry en se relevant d'un air affolé.

« Et pourquoi pas? C'est amusant non! » Dit Draco tout en continuant à sauter sur le lit avec un grand sourire.

Harry s'était souvent fait dire par son oncle qu'il ne devait pas sauter sur les lits sinon il le regretterait amèrement, mais en regardant Draco qui semblait vraiment s'amuser, toutes pensées de son oncle semblèrent s'envoler et il monta sur le lit a son tour.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, des rires d'enfant résonnèrent sur les murs de cette maison.

Malheureusement pour eux, le temps semblent toujours passé plus vite lorsqu'on s'amuse et bientôt minuit sonna et les Dursley devaient bientôt revenir.

En entendant l'horloge sonnée, Harry s'arrêta brusquement de jouer et Draco s'arrêta à son tour pour le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'il y a? » Demanda-t-il légèrement essouffler après avoir jouer pendant aussi longtemps.

« Il faut que tu partes. » Répondit Harry d'une voix rapide et triste.

Le sourire de Draco le quitta complètement pour la première fois de la soirée alors qu'il demandait d'une petite voix, « Pourquoi? »

« Parce que mon oncle et ma tante vont bientôt revenir et ils vont être fâcher si jamais il te voit ici. » Répondit Harry tout en regardant la chambre de Dudley pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts qu'ils avaient causés.

« Et alors? Ce n'est pas des grandes personnes qui vont venir me dire ce que je dois faire! » Rétorqua Draco en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit avec un petit air arrogant.

« C'est parce que tu ne les connais pas… Ils peuvent faire des choses terribles si on les met en colère… Il vaudrait vraiment mieux que tu partes Draco… » Dit Harry d'une toute petite voix en regardant par terre.

Draco le fixa un moment, puis il sembla prendre une décision et se leva. « D'accord si c'est ce que tu veux, je vais m'en aller. » Il marcha tranquillement vers la fenêtre.

« … Est-ce que tu vas revenir? » Demanda Harry d'une voix timide. Cela lui avait prit toute la misère du monde à poser cette question, par peur de la réponse, mais maintenant c'était fait.

Draco se retourna vers lui, lui fit un grand sourire et s'envola dans le ciel. Sans jamais avoir répondu à la question d'Harry.

Le petit garçon avec les lunettes resta près de la fenêtre à regarder les étoiles s'étendre devant ses yeux pendant un long moment après que le blond soit partit. Il espérait de tout son cœur le revoir un jour.

Bientôt, il fut sortit de son observation par le bruit d'une voiture qui se garait dans son entrer. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bon avant qu'il réalise à quel point il s'était mis dans le pétrin, les Dursley venaient tout juste de revenir et la chambre de Dudley était dans un état des plus lamentable. Avec une vitesse qu'il ne savait même pas avoir en lui, Harry refit le lit de Dudley, comme il était fait auparavant et ramassa quelques petites affaires avec lesquelles lui et Draco s'étaient amuser. Il finissait tout juste de ranger la dernière chose qu'ils avaient touchée lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un monter dans les escaliers tranquillement.

En vitesse, mais silencieusement, Harry se faufila hors de la pièce et dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Juste à temps pour entendre, « POTTER!!! Où es-tu espèce de petite vermine inutile!?!?! »

Harry sortit des toilettes en essayant de paraître le plus innocent possible.

« Oui, oncle Vernon? » Dit-il d'une voix presque angélique.

« Que fais-tu hors de ton placard? » Demanda Vernon d'une voix menaçante.

« … Il fallait que j'aille à la salle de bain… » Répondit Harry d'une voix hésitante, car son oncle pouvait lui faire vraiment peur quand il le voulait.

Vernon le regarda d'un air méfiant avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans toute les chambres pour vérifier que rien n'avait été toucher par les doigts sales de cette chose qu'il détestait tant. Il vit que rien ne semblait avoir changer, mais lorsqu'il regarda les yeux apeurés et les mains tremblantes de son neveu, il comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était bel et bien passer quelque chose pendant son absence.

Sans avertissement, il leva sa main rapidement et vint frapper le petit Harry fortement sur la joue.

Le jeune garçon qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout la reçu de plein fouet et fut projeter par en arrière… juste où se trouvait les escaliers qu'il déboula au complet. Une fois rendu en bas, des larmes lui coulait sur les joues et son petit nez saignait. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever par contre, Vernon l'avait rejoint en bas des escalier et le tirait maintenant par le bras pour le relever brusquement.

« Il serait temps que tu apprennes à ne pas me mentir espèce de sal monstre et si tu crois que je vais te laisser saigner sur mon plancher tout propre tu te trompes vermine! » Et avec ces mots, il le lança du mieux qu'il le put dans son placard et ferma violemment la porte. Il prit bien le temps de la verrouiller de sorte à ce qu'un accident de ce genre ne se produise plus et il monta se coucher. Sa famille qui était bien indifférent au sort de ce qu'il considérait seulement que comme une tâche dans leur petite vie parfaite, en fit de même.

Personne ne fit attention aux pleurs du jeune garçon qui était enfermer dans le noir avec pour seule compagnie quelques araignées et du sang qui lui coulait le long du visage. Pourtant il ne pleurait pas. Normalement lorsque son oncle le malmenait de cette façon, il en avait pour des heures à pleurer en souhaitant de toutes ses forces que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vienne à son secours. Mais ce soir il n'y pensait même pas. Il ne pensait qu'à son nouvel ami et à quel point il aimerait le revoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que sa vie venait de changer à jamais…

**Note de l'auteure : **Bon vous devez tous m'haïr pour commencer encore une fois une autre fic avant d'avoir terminer les autres… Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'était pas capable de me sortir l'idée de la tête. Donc comme vous l'aurez deviner, j'ai prit l'idée de cette histoire en écoutant Peter Pan, mais je dois vous dire que toute l'histoire va se passer dans le monde des sorciers. Pas une fois ils n'en sortiront et aucun personnage de Peter pan ne fera sont entrer dans l'histoire, sauf peut-être Clochette qui sera mentionner. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en penser avant de continuer. J'ai déjà écris deux autres chapitre à cette fic, mais si vous n'êtes pas intéresser et bien je ne les posterai pas! C'est tout ce que j'avais a dire!


	2. La cachette

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention** : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing** : H/D (plus tard) et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Harry Potter à été seul toute sa vie. Pourtant un soir tout va changer lorsqu'il fera la rencontre d'un petit garçon pas comme les autres qui l'aidera à travers toutes les épreuves. Pourtant qui est-il donc? Pourquoi les Malfoy semblent avoir peur de lui? Slash, basé surtout sur Peter Pan.

**Chapitre 2 : La cachette**

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Vernon ne se donna même pas la peine de déverrouiller la porte du placard d'Harry qui se retrouva donc enfermer dans le noir et loin de toutes fenêtres. Son oncle ne faisait que glisser quelques bouts de nourriture par le petit grillage qu'il y avait dans la porte et de temps en temps le laissait sortir sous haute surveillance pour qu'il ait faire ses besoins.

Harry, qui ne voulait pas passer le restant de sa vie enfermer dans un placard et perdre par la même occasion la chance de revoir Draco, se dit qu'il devait absolument trouver un moyen de déverrouiller la porte.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait beau se creuser la tête sous tous les angles et examiner son placard de fond en comble pour essayer de trouver même le début d'une idée pour sortir de là, il ne trouva rien du tout.

Finalement au bout de quatre jours, quelques choses d'incroyable se passa. En plein milieu de la nuit, pendant qu'Harry essayait sans succès de déverrouiller la serrure de sa porte avec un vieux clou rouiller, un faible cognement se fit entendre sur sa porte. C'était tellement un petit bruit qu'Harry n'y porta pas attention, mais lorsqu'il se fit réentendre et plus fort cette fois-ci, se fut assez difficile de ne pas le remarquer.

Il réalisa que le bruit venait de derrière la petite porte que Vernon ouvrait pour lui donner le peu de nourriture qu'il recevait. Lentement, Harry approcha le clou, qu'il était en train d'utiliser, de la petite porte et doucement, il poussa légèrement pour entrouvrir le grillage. Bientôt il put apercevoir de l'autre coté, une petite lumière ronde qui finit d'ouvrir la porte pour lui.

La petite lumière entra par l'ouverture étroite avec une vitesse étonnante qui aurait probablement fait peur à Harry s'il n'était pas déjà occupé par la grande joie qu'il ressentait en reconnaissant la fée que Draco lui avait décris.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un deuxième cognement se fit entendre, plus fort cette fois-ci, qui fut suivit par une voix que le brunet fut plus que ravi d'entendre.

« Harry? Tu es là-dedans? »

« Oui! Ouvre la porte s'il te plait Draco! » Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire que Draco ne pouvait voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un placard au juste? Tu joues à la cachette? » Demanda Draco d'une voix innocente en essayant sans succès d'ouvrir la porte.

« … oui, c'est ça… » Répondit Harry qui ne tenait pas vraiment à informer Draco de sa punition. La petite fée était encore à ses cotés et le brunet trouvait sa lumière étrangement réconfortante.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait sortit de ses poches un étrange petit canif avec lequel il allait essayer de déverrouiller le cadenas qui retenait Harry à l'intérieur du placard. Quelques petits mouvements plus tard et le tour était jouer!

Harry vit la porte s'ouvrir et il se précipita presque à l'extérieur, suivit de la petite fée, et il referma rapidement la porte de son enfer.

Draco le fixa pendant un moment avec une expression bizarre sur le visage, avant qu'un grand sourire se trace sur ses lèvres rouges et qu'ils disent :

« C'est à toi de me trouver maintenant! » Avant de partir à courir dans une autre direction.

Harry sentit la panique monter rapidement en lui, en voyant la petite tête blonde de Draco disparaître en haut des escaliers. Si jamais son ami s'aventurait dans la chambre d'un des membres de sa famille et qu'ils s'en rendaient compte, se serait encore lui qui écoperait et il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que Vernon pourrait lui faire en voyant qu'il avait réussi encore une fois à échapper à l'emprise de son placard. Il se dépêcha donc de monter au deuxième étage, le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible pour rattraper Draco. Il remarqua en faisant cela que la fée l'avait quitté aussi.

En arrivant en haut de l'escalier, Harry ne fut pas du tout rassurer en voyant que toutes les portes du couloir étaient bien fermer et que la salle de bain était vide. Presque en tremblant, le brunet s'approcha de la première porte avec précaution. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la poignée et tout en retenant son souffle, il entrouvrit la porte lentement. C'était la chambre de Dudley qui, par chance, dormait toujours très dure.

Harry se faufila à travers l'embrasure de la porte sans faire le moindre bruit tout en cherchant frénétiquement des yeux le jeune blond. Il chuchota alors d'une petite voix :

« Draco? Draco si tu es là sort de ta cachette, j'abandonne. »

Malheureusement pour lui, seul les ronflements profonds de son énorme cousin lui répondirent. Cela voulait donc dire que Draco n'était pas dans la pièce et qu'il était probablement aller se cacher dans la chambre de Vernon et de pétunia. Harry se sentit frissonner à cette pensée. Il n'avait toutefois pas d'autre choix que d'aller le chercher.

Le brunet sortit donc avec précaution de la chambre de Dudley pour se diriger ensuite vers celle de son oncle et de sa tante avec l'air qu'on les prisonniers en se dirigeant vers la chaise électrique. Juste avant d'entrer pourtant, quelque chose capta son attention. Il sentit un énorme sourire de soulagement lui monter aux lèvres en voyant la porte du garde-robe entrouverte avec un bout de pied qui en dépassait et une petite lueur qui s'en échappait.

Il s'approcha de la porte, tout content de ne pas avoir à aller dans la chambre de Vernon, et il l'ouvrit d'un air triomphant.

« Je t'ai trouvé! » Murmura-t-il avec un grand sourire en voyant Draco étendu par terre avec un air ennuyer sur le visage.

« On joue à autre chose maintenant! » Répondit Draco en retrouvant son sourire.

Ils passèrent la nuit entière et les suivantes à jouer à différents jeux, qui ne faisaient jamais beaucoup de bruit bien sur et Draco ne repartait que lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube faisaient leur apparition dans le ciel. Les Dursley ne semblèrent pas s'apercevoir de rien puisqu'ils continuaient à traiter Harry de la même manière qu'ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Harry attendait toujours avec impatience le retour de Draco. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui. Parfois le blond lui racontait des histoires sur l'endroit d'où il venait et les autres qu'ils visitaient. Ces histoires contenaient toujours des tas de choses merveilleuses comme des sirènes, des indiens, des pirates et des fées. Ces histoires donnaient l'occasion au brunet de voyager sans même quitter sa maison.

Bientôt, les cours reprirent pour Harry et il en vint à se rendre compte que Draco était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. Aucun des autres enfants à son école ne semblaient même arriver à la cheville de son ami et cela remplissait Harry d'une profonde satisfaction. Pour une fois qu'il avait quelque chose à lui, juste à lui.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, jusqu'au soir où tout se mit à déraper…

Ce n'était pas un soir comme tous les autres, normalement Harry serait assis impatiemment sur son lit à attendre l'arriver de Draco pour qu'ils puissent faire ce qu'ils font à tous les soirs, mais cette journée là Vernon s'était montrer des plus agressif envers le brunet et lui avait laissé quelques marques assez apparente sur le visage. Il était donc recroqueviller en petite boule sur son lit et espérait de tout cœur que cette nuit serait l'une des rares nuits où le blond ne viendrait pas.

Malheureusement pour lui, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de son placard s'ouvrit et le visage souriant de Draco apparut devant lui. Toutefois, il perdu bien vite son sourire en le voyant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu as rencontré un pirate? » Demanda le blond avec inquiétude.

« … On peut dire ça… » Répondit Harry d'une petite voix sans bouger d'un pouce.

« Où est-il?? Je vais m'occuper de lui ne t'inquiète pas Harry. » Dit Draco d'un ton protecteur en sortant son couteau de sa poche et en observant la pièce comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir quelqu'un de nul part. En ne voyant personne, il décida d'aller voir dans les autres pièces de la maison pour trouver le pirate.

En voyant cela, Harry se leva avec difficulté pour essayer de l'en empêcher. Draco était déjà rendu dans les escaliers lorsqu'Harry réussit finalement à sortir de son placard. Il essaya de courir pour rattraper le blond, mais il s'enfargea dans les plis du tapis. Ce qui se passa ensuite, se passa comme au ralentit pour Harry qui regardait avec des yeux effrayer le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus et sans qu'il s'en rende compte ses mains essayèrent de se rattraper après quelque chose. Malheureusement pour lui, ce quelque chose fut une petite table sur lequel reposait toute la vaisselle en verre de la famille. Lorsque lui et les jolies assiettes en verre heurtèrent finalement le sol, ils le firent avec un fracas des plus totales.

Draco se précipita à ses cotés pour être sur qu'il n'avait rien, pendant qu'une porte qui claquait se faisait entendre au deuxième étage.

« Vite, cache-toi! » Murmura Harry à Draco de sa place encore coucher sur le sol. Le blond se dépêcha de lui obéir en voyant le regard paniquer que lui lançait son ami.

« POTTER! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait!?! » La voix hurlante de son oncle fit presque trembler Harry qui se trouvait encore par terre au milieu de milliers d'éclats de verre. Il s'attendait à voir toute la famille en bat des escaliers, mais seul Vernon s'y trouvait, ce qui était probablement pire en fait.

Harry vit le visage de son oncle s'empourprer en voyant ce qui s'était passer et, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, il se retrouvait soulever du plancher et plaquer sauvagement contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux en voyant le poing de Vernon qui se rapprochait de son visage. Pourtant, jamais il ne reçut le coup, il se rouvrit donc les yeux lentement pour voir quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Draco retenait son oncle par le bras et lui avait placer son couteau juste sous le menton. Vernon avait les yeux tellement ronds que s'en était presque comique et le blond avait presque le mot « danger » d'écrit dans le front. C'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait comme cela et il ne pouvait pas être plus content de ne pas être celui à qui son regard glacer était diriger. Le silence régna pendant un instant, avant que Draco dise d'une voix menaçante :

« Relâcher le tout de suite. »

Vernon qui n'était pas quelqu'un qui était vraiment porter à obéir aux ordres, surtout lorsqu'ils venaient d'un enfant, n'ôta pas sa main qui retenait Harry coller au mur et répondit d'une voix froide :

« C'est toi qui va ôter ce poignard de sur ma gorge! Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi? » Pour quelqu'un qui avait un couteau sous la gorge, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air affecter.

Puis soudainement, dans un geste brusque, Vernon relâcha sa prise de sur Harry et éloigna d'un coup de main le poignard qui le menaçait. Il saisit ensuite Draco par le bras et le plaqua sur le mur à son tour.

« Non! Mon oncle, s'il vous plait ne lui faite pas de mal! Il voulait seulement m'aider! » Cria Harry qui était soudainement effrayer pour son ami, pourtant celui-ci avait l'air tout à fait à son aise et lui adressa même un petit sourire qui rendit perplexe le brunet.

Harry comprit vite pourquoi, lorsqu'il vit les pieds de Draco quitter le sol et se défaire de la prise que Vernon avait sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!?!?! » S'écria Vernon en s'éloignant de Draco le plus rapidement possible et en essayant même de se cacher derrière une lampe… ce qui ne réussi pas très bien d'ailleurs.

Draco se mit à rire en voyant cela et se mit à le poursuivre autour de la pièce en continuant à voler.

Harry voyait bien que son oncle commençait à ne plus avoir peur du tout et qu'il cherchait tout simplement une arme avec laquelle il pourrait se débarrasser de la nuisance qui lui courait après, il coura donc vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit toute grande.

« Draco va-t-en maintenant! Il faut que tu t'en ailles! » Cria Harry au blond qui se tourna vers lui avec un air confus.

« Pourquoi? » Demanda-t-il en gardant un œil sur Vernon qui fouillait dans une grosse commode.

Harry savait très bien que Vernon gardait son fusil justement dans cette commode et qu'il devait absolument faire partir Draco avant qu'il mette la main dessus.

« Je te dis de t'en aller!! »

C'était sûrement le ton désespéré qu'il avait utiliser qui fit réagir Draco aussi vite, parce qu'il s'éclipsa tellement vite qu'Harry ne le vit presque pas passer à coté de lui. Une chance par contre, parce que quelques secondes plus tard Vernon avait finalement trouver son fusil.

Lorsque son oncle vit que le petit garçon blond avait disparut de son salon, il se tourna vers lui et le visage tout rouge il lui dit :

« Je ne sais pas qui il était, mais si jamais je revois même l'ombre de ce garçon, c'est toi qui recevras cette balle. » Sur ce il partit d'un air furieux dans sa chambre laissant Harry se demander dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer…

À suivre…

**Note de l'auteure : **Bon je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre, puisque j'ai dut le refaire en entier parce que pour une raison inconnu le dossier qui contenait toutes les fics que j'écris à disparus, donc les 2 chapitres que j'avais écris ont eux aussi disparu… Ce qui fait que je n'était pas exactement de bonne humeur en écrivant cela alors je m'excuse pour ceux qui trouve ce chapitre horrible… Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera poster ou même s'il va y avoir un prochain chapitre vu le peu de review que j'ai reçu pour le dernier chapitre.

Je n'aime pas vraiment écrire Harry et Draco quand ils sont jeunes, alors j'ai vraiment hâte qu'ils vieillissent ce qui devrait arriver dans… 2 chapitres si jamais je me rends à ce point… en tout cas je tiens à remercier le peu de gens qui se sont donner la peine de reviewer! Je vous adore! Merci à tous!

**Clo7 **: Ah! Alors enfin une fan de Peter Pan comme moi! C'est plutôt rare c'est temps-ci, mais bon ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent J'espère au moins que tu as aimé ce chapitre et que tu vas me laisser une autre belle review même si ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes! En tout cas je te dis un gros merci pour avoir reviewer!

**onarluca** : Aw une vieille connaissance! Alors sa va toujours aussi bien pour toi? Je les aurais bien poster mes deux autres chapitre, mais vu ce qui s'est passer (si tu as lu la note de l'auteure tu sais de quoi je parle) ça va être un petit peu plus long que prévu. Surtout qu'il faut que j'update mes autres fics aussi avant de franchir le point de non-retour et que tout le monde me déteste :p lol. En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

**minimay : **Je sais j'aurais aimé faire un petit tour au pays imaginaire pendant la fic, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire. Premièrement parce que sa serait assez compliquer de les emmener là-bas sans trop m'écarter de l'histoire (même si il n'ya pas vraiment l'air d'avoir une histoire en ce moment, mais bon…) et deuxièmement, parce que je ne pense pas être assez bonne pour faire quelque chose qui ne dégraderait pas la vraie histoire de Peter Pan. Donc, merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer et jespère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**Shinobu-Sû : **Hum… je pense qu'il manque une partie à ta review, mais bon je vais y répondre quand même bien sure! Bon pour ta question sur quand est-ce que je vais updater mes autres fics et bien… je ne sais pas. J'ai la moitié d'un chapitre de fait pour chacune d'entre elle et je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis un peu bloquer pour la suite… mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je commence à débloquer pour « Au milieu de la nuit » alors sa ne devrait plus tarder! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

C'est tout alors je vous redis encore une fois merci! Dites moi ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre! Bye bye et peut-être à la prochaine!

**-xxx-**

**Kimmy15**


End file.
